gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
GNX-ED/G704T/MECH Egner G Dash Mechanized Aheads
|developed into= |variants= |operators=*Alga |known pilots=*Alga Neutron |armaments=*Egner G-Dash Revamp Twin Rifle *Egner Reinforced G-Shield 2 *Egner G-Dash Hyper Beam Bazooka *Egner G-Dash Beam Valcons *2x Beam Edge A-head's Bane *2x Beam Sabers *10x Dash Slashing Blades |system features=*EM Pulse Field Generators *G-Dash Smultron GN Thrusters *4x Automatron G-Dash Sentry *PLATOON Automatic Assist *PLATOON Aheads *No Head??!! *V Control *Egner Antenna Manipulator *A.H.E.A.D. DASH System *GN-Field *Huma Loco(M) System |optional equipment=*G-Dash Booster Assault A-Pack *Anti-Beam Disruptor |affiliation= |universe=*Anno Domini *Build Fighters}} An heavy assault built from the G-Dash, this gunplay can be also used as an Optional Equipment Pack for the G-Dash Ahead. Gunpla Characteristics & History Gunpla History Armaments *'Egner G-Dash Revamp Twin Rifle' :An improved weapon from revamp rifle. This type of weapon adds an extra intensive firepower. The weapon has three function modes :Egner G-Buster Long Twin Rifle - This Twin long barreled buster rifle is an newly improved revamp rifle. This rifle can be directly connected to the GN Condenser or Drive of it's operating user to increase it's overall power. The weapon can fire a slightly powerful beam cannon standard as it's default stage while also it can increase its variable power output firing an even more powerful yet larger beam as it can easily overpower any weapons. However due to the weapon being twined, it doubles the firepower which can be devastating overpowering enemy shielding's when at full output. :Egner D-Dash Beam Rifle - an secondary short-barreled that is located just above the long barreled buster rifle, this weapon is capable of firing a slightly powerful beam than any beam rifle as it backed-up with the 2 GN condenser to boost it's effectiveness this weapon is suitable for mid to long range combat. *2x Beam Edge A-head's Bane :Slightly larger and more powerful than the beam sabers or the arche buster sword, a large lined edged solid sword with GN/PP Particles coating as it specialize as an Anti-Shielding Barrier Sword, the blade edge is an actual beam that overall increases its cutting ability, this feature is mounted on each of it's rear shoulders & can be pulled directly out from it's holster when needed. *'Egner Reinforced G-Shield 2' :An improved multi-layered reinforced polystyrene plastic shield that has an natural high durability. The shield have also further improved it's overall defense against beam weaponry capable of blocking beams similar to a Beam shield, as it has been casted by an highly concentrated plavsky particle that was added on each layers through coding significantly making it more durable and effective. Another function of the G-Shield is that when ever a layered is badly damaged or worn out it can eject the damaged layered as it renews it's effect, the shield still layered into 5 reinforced thin layered polystyrene plastic. *'Egner G-Dash Hyper Beam Bazooka' :This bazooka is mounted and stored on the righy waist leg. The bazooka is capable of firing an hyper yet powerful beam that matched the firepower of beam cannons capable of destroying an enemy ship in one shot. The bazooka can either be loaded with an Cartridge which allows the use of GN/PP Missile to be fired or it can be swapped with an GN/PP Condenser which allows it to fire hyper beams, similar to what the NGN bazooka function are, as they can either be loaded with an GN cartridge or with a GN condenser to fire beams. Unlike the Egner G Dash this weapon Missile cartridge isn't just a missile, it can fire an special torpedo that can penetrate plavsky particle shielding's once impact it detonates an very large explosion making it very dangerous. *'Egner G-Dash Beam Valcons' :A pair of 35mm Beam Valcons that are mounted on top of it's torso. These are capable of firing a rapid fire of beam rifle firepower and is used to intercept incoming object such as missiles or MS gunplay. *2x Beam Sabers :The Egner is equipped two beam sabers for melee combat which are both stored within compartments on each of it's shoulder. These beam sabers function by emitting a positron field that holds condensed like GN/PP particles that can form in a shape of a blade. The sabers can be both together converged to create an powerful effect that can slice an tough armor or weapon such as the sword. System Features *'EM Pulse Field Generators' :Similar to what the Egner G-Dash have used. These Generators are hidden stored on each of it's shoulders, when activated it releases an EM pulse these are used to deflect incoming projectiles/ballistics such as missiles, shell or even an nuclear warhead as they can be fired back towards their point of origin. Not only by that it can also be used against incoming remote weapons such as the fangs as it deflects it away from the suit. *'G-Dash Smultron GN Thrusters' :Developed from the Ahead Smultron these are GN multi-vester thruster that are installed on the rear, it gives the machine better mobility than the G-Dash however it's inferior to the Dual GN Thruster in terms of speed as the MECH Ahead's overall speed is just 13G. *4x Automatron G-Dash Sentry *'PLATOON Automatic Assist' *'PLATOON Ahead' *'No Head??!!' *'A.H.E.A.D. DASH System' *'GN-Field' *'Huma Loco(M) System' Gallery